Galaktische Republik/Legends
Die Galaktische Republik (auch Alte Republik genannt) wurde etwa 25.000 v.Y. gegründet. Nachdem verschiedene Zivilisationen in den Kernwelten die überlichtschnelle Raumfahrt entdeckt hatten, schlossen sie sich zu einer galaktischen Regierung zusammen. Die Republik wurde unterstützt von dem Jedi-Orden der für den Frieden und die Gerechtigkeit in der Galaxis sorgte. Bis es auf einmal dunkel wurde in der Galaxis und das Galaktische Imperium die Republik stürzte und der Dunkle Lord Darth Sidious die Macht an sich riss. Hauptsitz der Republik war seit frühester Zeit der Planet Coruscant, wozu auch seine zentrale Position in der Galaxis beigetragen hat. System Galaktischen Senat thumb|left|Der Galaktischer Senat von draußen. Der Galaktischer Senat war das politische und demokratische Instrument der unterschiedlichen Interessen und dem Wohl aller Spezies, die in der Galaktischen Republik vertreten waren. Jeder Sektor in der Republik wurde von einem Senator vertreten. Bis auf die Techno Union, die Handelsföderation, die Handelsgilde, die Handelsallianz und der Intergalaktische Bankenverband. Sie hatten einen eigenen Senator weil, sie in der Wirtschaft ein hohen Einfluss hatten. Der Senat wurde geführt von dem Oberster Kanzler , er wird von den Senatoren des Senates gewählt. Der Kanzler hatte einen Stellvertreter, welcher auch vom Senat gewählt wird und ein Administrator der nicht gewählt wurde. Oberster Kanzler thumb|left|Der Oberster Kanzler [[Finis Valorum.]] Der Oberste Kanzler ist der Vorsitzende der Republik und des Senats. Der Oberste Kanzler wird von den Senatoren des Senats gewählt. Ein Kanzler kann durch Sondervollmachten (z.B. Im Krieg oder in einer Krise), eine Entscheidung ausführen ohne das der Senat zustimmen muss. Durch einen Misstrauensantrag wird der Kanzler abgelöst und durch die Wahl eines neuen Kanzlers durch den Sieger ersetzt. Nach acht Regierungsjahre musste der ehemalige Oberste Kanzler Finis Valorum seinen Platz räumen und dem Sieger Palpatine platz machen. Auf Antrag des Senates konnte die Amtszeit des amtierenden Kanzlers verlängert werden. Jedi-Orden thumb|Der Hohe Rat der Jedi. Der Jedi-Orden bildete einen Gruppe von Macht-Benutzern, die Harmonie, Wissen, Gelassenheit und Frieden zu ihren Grundprinzipien gemacht haben. Nach der Entdeckung von Ossus und der Gründung des Ordens begannen die Jedi, Konflikte überall in der Galaxis beizulegen und arbeiteten schon bald mit dem Justizministerium der Republik zusammen, welches sie immer öfter als galaktische Vermittler einsetzte. Der Orden wird von dem Hohen Rat der Jedi geführt, welcher seinen Sitz auf Coruscant hat. Galaktische Gerichte Jeder Planet hatte Gerichte aber für Sorge der Gerechtigkeit in der Republik gab es das Galaktische Gericht. Aber nicht für die Überwachung der Gerichte sondern auch für stark bedrohliche Täter wurden vor das Galaktische Gericht gestellt. Der Hauptsitz des Galaktische Richt ist auf Coruscant. Vize Kanzler und Administrator thumb|right|Der Vizekanzler [[Mas Amedda bevor das Imperium gegründet wurde.]] Der Vizekanzler ist der Stellvertreter des Kanzler, wenn der Kanzler krank ist wird er durch den Vize vertreten. Er übernimmt die Boten-Gänge des Kanzlers und ist als Berater tätig. Administratoren sind die Administrative Hilfe im Büro des Obersten Kanzlers. Da sie den Zugang zum Kanzler kontrolliert sind die sehr mächtig. Wirtschaft Handel Die Handelsföderation gehörte zu den mächtigsten Handelsgilden der Republik. Sie beschäftigte sich ausschließlich mit Handel von Waren in der ganzen Galaxis. Technologie Die Techno Union gehörte zu den mächtigsten Handelsgilden der Republik. Sie beschäftigte sich ausschließlich mit der Entwicklung von technisch spezialisierten Fabrikanten, wie Sternenschiffe, Computeranlagen, Waffen und Droiden. Geld Der Intergalaktische Bankenverband gehörte zu den mächtigsten Handelsgilden der Republik. Sie beschäftigte sich ausschließlich mit dem Geldhandel. Handelsgilde Die Handelsgilde überwachte die Produktion von Waren und ob sie nicht zuviel herstellen. Geschichte Gründung und Entdeckung Um 25000 VSY gelang es corellianischen Wissenschaftlern erstmals, den Hyperantrieb der Rakata so nach zubauen, dass er nicht länger auf die Verwendung der Macht angewiesen war. Zwar konnte die nicht genaue das nach bauen, aber die auf die Macht angewiesenen Bauteile wurden jedoch durch Technologie umgangen. Nachdem man auf Lichtgeschwindigkeit geh konnte hat man die Kernwelten erforscht. Nach der Erforschung im Jahr 25000 VSY hat man die Galaktische Republik gegründet und die Kernwelten schlossen sich zur Republik an. Danach hat man die Perlemianische Handelsstraße entdeckt. So kam nach Ossus, auf dem sich das damalige Zentrum der Jedi-Kultur befand, wurde es erst möglich, dass die Jedi die Rolle der Friedenshüter in der Galaktischen Republik übernahmen. Streit um die Galaktische Hauptstadt Nicht alle Mitglieder der Republik waren mit der Wahl Coruscants als galaktische Hauptstadt einverstanden. Coruscant profitierte enorm von dieser Rolle und so versuchten einige Welten wiederholt, dem Planeten den Titel streitig zu machen. Eine besondere Rolle spielte dabei die Nachbarwelt Alsakan, die für sich selbst den Titel "Hauptwelt" beanspruchen wollte. Zuerst versuchte Alsakan, diesen Anspruch auf politischem und wirtschaftlichem Weg durchzusetzen; als dieses scheiterte, kam es zu einem bewaffneten Aufstand, der jedoch zurückgeschlagen werden konnte. Von 17000 VSY bis 3000 VSY versuchte Alsakan insgesamt siebzehn Mal, Coruscant den Titel streitig zu machen, was ihnen jedoch nie gelang. Großer Hyperraumkrieg Droiden-Revolution Die Droiden wurden immer besser und bis es einmal ein Jedi geschafft hat mit der Macht ein Droiden zu sperren. Und als Ergebnis führte HK-01 tausende von Droiden aller Art (Protokoll-, Militär-, Reinigungsdroiden) gegen ihre Besitzer auf. Erster Sith Krieg Im Großen Hyperraumkrieg, der um 5000 VSY ausbrach, wurde die Republik erstmalig ernsthaft bedroht. Die Sith unter Führung von Naga Sadow versuchten, die Herrschaft zu übernehmen und bekämpften die Streitkräfte der Republik und der Jedi an zahlreichen Fronten, wobei sie es auch schafften, auf Coruscant einzudringen. Jedoch gelang es den Jedi unter der Führung von Memit Nadill, die Eindringlinge zurückzuschlagen und den Planeten zu befreien, was schließlich zum Rückzug der Sith führte. thumb|left|Angriff auf Coruscant im Ersten Sith-Krieg Im Jahr 4250 VSY war Coruscant Schauplatz eines Jedi-Bürgerkriegs, der zur dritten Spaltung des Jedi-Ordens führte. Im Anschluss auf die bewaffneten Kämpfe, die auf dem Planeten ausgetragen wurden, verließen die abtrünnigen dunklen Jedi den Planeten und ließen sich auf Vultar nieder. Während des Ersten Sith-Krieges wurde Coruscant Ziel einer Invasion durch die Krath, die Mandalorianer und die Sith unter Ulic Qel-Droma und Exar Kun. Die Jedi und die republikanischen Streitkräfte schafften es, die Invasoren zurückzuschlagen und Ulic Qel-Droma im Zuge dieser Schlacht gefangenzunehmen. Er wurde auf Coruscant in der Senatshalle vor Gericht gestellt, jedoch vor seiner Verurteilung von Exar Kun und seinen Massassi-Kriegern befreit. Diese Befreiung endete mit dem Tod des alten Jedi-Meisters Vodo Siosk-Baas. Umzug der Jedi thumb|right|Die Jedi verlegen ihre Bibliothek von Ossus nach Coruscant Als im Ersten Sith-Krieg die Jedi-Bibliothek auf Ossus zerstört wurde, errichtete der Jedi-Orden auf Coruscant die neue Bibliothek. Es war nicht gelungen, alle alten Schriften, Aufzeichnungen und Bücher rechtzeitig in Sicherheit zu bringen, so dass die Archive teilweise unwiederbringlich zerstört wurden. Die neue Bibliothek wurde mit der Zeit jedoch größer und umfangreicher als es die alte Bibliothek je gewesen war. Mit der Verlagerung dieser zentralen Einrichtung nach Coruscant wurde der Planet auch wichtigste Welt für den Jedi-Orden, der sein gesamtes Hauptquartier dorthin verlegte. Mit dem Einzug der Jedi in die Zentralwelt der Republik wurden auch die Verbindungen zwischen den Jedi und dem Senat sowie dem Obersten Kanzler enger. Mandolarinischen Krieg Zweiter Sith Krieg Stark Hyperraum Krieg Der Krieg war um 44 VSY. Senator Valorum kämpfte darum, die Auseinandersetzungen diplomatisch zu lösen. Zusammen mit Vizekönig Nute Gunray, der einen hohen Einfluss innerhalb der Handelsföderation genoss, war er der Repräsentant des Senats in diesem Konflikt. Er informierte den Jedi-Rat über die Vorkommnisse auf Qotile, dem Schauplatz des Krieges. Dabei beharrte er darauf dass Beweise für die Schuld der Angeklagten im Krieg gefunden werden mussten, bevor weitere Schritte eingeleitet werden konnten. Valorum überwachte das Geschehen des Krieges während die Jedi unter der Führung des Jedi-Meisters Tyvokka weiterhin kämpften. Auch die Handelsföderation gab den Jedi eine Flotte zur Verfügung. Durch große Diplomatische Einwirkungen von Senator Valorum und der Jedi wurde der Krieg beendet. Yincharri-Aufstand thumb|Der Yinchorri-Aufstand Der Yinchorri-Aufstand fand im Jahr 33 VSY statt. Es fing damit an, dass die Yinchorri in den Galaktischen Senat aufgenommen wurde. Heimlich im Hintergrund überfielen die Yinchorri verschiedene Planeten, Die Jedi wurden vom Senat beauftragt, diese kleinen Kriege unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Aber die erste Gruppe wurden umgebracht darum schickte der Jedi-Orden mehrere Gruppen hin. Die Jedi gewannen die Schlacht für sich, aber fanden den Anführer nicht. Hinter alledem steckte der Sith Darth Sidious, auch als Palpatine bekannt. Ende der Demokratie Die Bedrohung thumb|Königin Amidala und Senator Palpatine im Galaktischen Senat Als der Galaktische Senat 32 VSY ein Gesetz verabschiedete, um Handelsrouten zusätzlich zu besteuern, protestierte die geldgierige Handelsföderation indem sie um Naboo eine Militär-Blockade errichtete. Ein Netz aus Sternschiffen umgab den Planeten und schnitt ihn von Vorräten ab. Aber die Republik war Handlungsunfähig und darum wurde von Königin Amidala den Misstrauensantrag gegen Kanzler Finis Valorum gestellt. Der Galaktischen Senat wählte ein neun Kanzler Senator Palpatine. Separaristen Im Jahr 24 VSY endete Palpatines achtjährige Amtszeit als Kanzler. Normalerweise konnte diese Legislaturperiode nicht verlängert werden, jedoch "beugte" man für ihn die Gesetze, da der Galaktische Senat hoffte, dass er Stabilität und Sicherheit in die Galaxis zurückbrachte - und so wurde sein Mandat auf "unbestimmte Zeit" verlängert. thumb|left|Der [[Rat der Separatisten auf Utapau ]] Dooku trat zur selben Zeit an die Öffentlichkeit und erklärte sich zum Anführer eines neuen Bündnisses, der "KUS", der "Konföderation Unabhängiger Systeme". Da viele Völker mit der Galaktischen Republik und den teilweise korrupten Zuständen unzufrieden waren, fand die KUS regen Zulauf und die Separatistenbewegung wuchs, weil mehr und mehr Völker aus der Republik austraten. Obwohl der Kanzler Palpatine sich öffentlich gegen die Abspaltung der Separatisten aussprach, verzögerte er absichtlich die Entscheidung für die Einberufung einer Großen Armee der Republik, weil er wusste, dass der ideale Zeitpunkt noch nicht gekommen war - und weil seine Klonkrieger erst im Jahr 22 VSY einsatzbereit waren, da sie - dank der Alterungsbeschleunigung - zehn Jahre brauchten, um ausgewachsen zu sein. In den letzten Monaten vor dem Ausbruch der Klonkriege belief sich die Zahl der zur KUS übergelaufenen Planeten auf über 6000. Als schließlich eine der ältesten Kernwelten der Republik, Corellia, aus der Republik austrat, wurde damit eine Kettenreaktion ausgelöst, der zahllose weitere Welten folgten. Große Armee der Republik thumb|Mit Sondervollmachten befiehlt Palpatine die Aufstellung der [[Große Armee der Republik|GAR.]] Durch die Gründung der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme haben sich der Galaktische Senat eine Organisation gegründet die mit den Separatisten verhandeln sich wieder in der Republik beizutreten. Aber es geschah nichts und die Republik suchte eine Armee. Obi-Wan Kenobi fand im Jahr 22 VSY auf Kamino eine Klonkrieger-armee für die Republik. Der Senat diskutierte über die Beeinrufung der Armee. Aber Obi-Wan entdeckte die Droidenarmee auf Geonosis und das die vor bald anzugreifen. So hat der Senator den Antrag zu Sondervollmachten des Obersten Kanzler, der rufte die GAR ins Leben. Widerstand gegen den Kanzler thumb|right|Delegation der Zweitausend und Kanzler Palpatine. Aufgrund der Kriegsereignisse im ersten Jahr war die Macht Palpatines mehr und mehr gewachsen. Er nahm direkten Einfluss auf die Schlachten und Einsätze der Jedi und schöpfte seine Sondervollmachten voll aus. Einige Senatoren sahen diese Entwicklung mit Misstrauen und Sorge, weil sie die Demokratie in Gefahr sahen. In der 25.000-jährigen Geschichte der Republik war es stets der Senat gewesen, der die Geschicke gelenkt hatte, während die Senatoren nun mehr und mehr an Einfluss verloren und sie kaum noch eine Stimme gegen die Entscheidungen des Kanzlers hatten. Bail Organa, Mon Mothma, Padmé Naberrie und einige weitere Senatoren begannen, sich im Verborgenen zu treffen und ihre Besorgnisse zu äußern. Aus Ihnen sollte die Delegation der Zweitausend werden, die den späteren Grundstock der Rebellen-Allianz bilden sollte. Ende der Republik thumb|left|Der Kanzler löst den Senat auf und gestalltet die Republik in das [[Imperium.]] Nach der Such von General Grievous hat die Republik auf Utapau ihn entdeckt und die Klonkrieger hingeschickt. Wenn Grievous tot ist dein ist der Krieg zu Ende und der Kanzler muss sein Sondervollmachten zurück geben. Aber er gab sein Sondervollmachten nicht zurück und ein paar Jedi wollten ihn unter Arrest stellen aber er tötete die alle und brachte alle Jedi um durch den Befehl Order 66. Kanzler Palpatine erklärte vor dem Senat, dass die Jedi den Umsturz der Republik geplant hatten und als Verräter entlarvt worden waren. Als Reaktion auf diese Krise und zur Schaffung einer neuen Ordnung erklärte er unter dem donnernden Applaus des Senates die Umwandlung der Republik in das Erste Galaktische Imperium mit ihm als Oberbefehlshaber - dem neuen Imperator. Quellen *''Star Wars: Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung'' *''Star Wars: Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger'' *''Star Wars: Episode III – Die Rache der Sith'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Clone Wars'' *''Order 66 - Destroy all Jedi!'' *''Guide to the Grand Army of the Republic'' *''Jedi Council - Aufstand der Yinchorri'' *''Knights of the Old Republic I'' *''Knights of the Old Republic II - The Sith Lords'' *Galaktische Republik in der Datenbank von StarWars.com Kategorie:Galaxisweite Vereinigungen Kategorie:Galaktische Republik Kategorie:Organisationen bg:Galactic republic en:Galactic Republic hu:Galaktikus Köztársaság nl:Galactic Republic pl:Republika Galaktyczna